


Deeper feelings

by Yaoifangirl93



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Violence, overprotective Hal, tender Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifangirl93/pseuds/Yaoifangirl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Undercover Investigation Kai and Hal must play a homosexual pair! How will both investigators master this? How will their relationship change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I really like this manga, so I decided to write a fanfiction. Excuse the bad english, I have to translate this story from german into english. I do not own the characters, I only own this Fanfiction. I hope you will like this Fanfic nevertheless. I am always open for criticism and suggestions. I wish you a lot of fun reading this!**

 

Chapter 1

 

It was a quiet day in the Department of Narcotics Control. Hal Kurabayashi was just about to look through files while director Masataka led a call. Suddenly the door was flung open and a disheveled, wrestling for breath Kai came stumbled in. Director Masataka glanced toward the door and ended the call. "I'm sorry that I'm late! I have overslept ..." Kai gasped apologetically and bowed. Hal rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. Director Masataka rested his chin on his clasped hands and gave Kai a smile. "It's okay, Kai, but pass on that does not happen again." "Yes, Sir!", Kai replied relieved. Masataka nodded satisfied. The young drug investigator sat down at his place.

 

Shortly afterwards, the door opened again and Chief Keigo Kajiyama entered the room. "Kai, Hal, I've got a job for you" he said, waving a file he held in his hand. The two young drug investigators paid their attention and Director Masataka leaned forward curiously. Kajiyama put the file on the table, leaned against it and said: "We got an anonymous tip that drugs are sold in this Club. We do not know which drugs it is or who is behind it. Therefore you both will do a undercover investigation." The two young investigators regarded the photo, on which the club was shown. Kajiyama passed the document to Masataka, who suddenly burst into loud laugther.

 

Kai winced startled, Hal lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "What is there to laugh about?" Kajiyama growled and threw an evil look at the director. "This club... you know what club this is?" The Chief wrinkled his forehead and shook his head. Masataka became serious again, an almost diabolic smile appeared on his face. "It is a club for homosexual pairs." "What?!", Kajiyama shouted, Kai and Hal remained speechless. "Nevertheless, you do not seriously expect that I act as if I'm gay? And in addition with HIM?!", Hal shouted unbelievingly and pointed at Kai. Kai became red and looked help-searching to Kajiyama. "Masataka, I also think that this is no good idea" Kajiyama protested.

 

"Why not? Kai and Hal are partners and perfectly suitable for it", Masataka meant smiling innocently. "Yes, but not in this way!", the Chief hissed angrily and scrapped his hair. "Can't Mari take this over?", asked Kai hopefully. "This is no option. You know that Mari is completely unsuitable for covered investigations and in addition, she would fly up immediately" the director answered grinning quietly. Kai nodded disappointed. "If there is no other way we will do this. But I cannot promise that we will play the perfect pair", Hal grumbled.

 

Kajiyama looked at his Chef and the blond investigator and threw his hands in the air: "Do what you want! It looks like I have nothing to say here!" "Well, then everything is cleared", Masataka said contently and everybody devoted themselves to work again. Kai felt completely thrown off. How should he manage to act as if he was Hal's Boyfriend? As if he had heard his thoughts, Hal throw a warning look at him and said: "Do not mess it up!" "This will not happen! I will do my best!", Kai assured. Hal looked skeptically, but said nothing and they got back to work.

 

**So this is the first Chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope we will meet again in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second Chapter. I hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


At midnight Kai and Hal achieved the club "Freeway", where at this moment some same-sexual pairs entered the club. However, some were turned down by the brawny bouncer. Hal supposed that they were sent away because they were no junkies. Kai nervously pulled his blazer, while he asked himself whether the bouncer probably would let them in. "Hey, stop acting so nervously. You make yourself suspicious!", Hal hissed to him and pushed a elbow to his partners ribs.

"Ouch. I'm sorry Hal", Kai stammered and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Let us just get over this!", murmured Hal, took Kai's hand and went towards the bouncer. Kai became even more nervous, but he had to confess, that Hal's hand in his calmed him.

Hal looked the bouncer so challenging in the eyes, as if the club belongs to him. The bouncer scrutinised both young men urgently. Hal took a small little bag out from the pocket of his jacket and showed it to the bouncer unobtrusively. Kai knew that it contains the fake drug that Mari had produced especially for this investigation. The bouncer fell for it and waved them through. Kai sighed reliefed. Loud music, laughter and absorbed light received the two investigators.

The air was heavy from smoke and smelled after alcohol. Pairs lay or sat on sofas, smoking, drinking, diverting themselves on the dance floor or turning a Joint. Kai became red when he saw like some pairs were kissing or touching each other and looked away quickly. Hal let go of Kai's hand quickly and shouted in his ear: "I'm going to look around!." And with that he was gone. Kai watched him going, sighing and decided to sit down at the bar.

„Hello, what may I bring you, sweety?", he was welcomed by a young red-haired barkeeper. Kai winced startled and became red. "Then... ähm... I take a beer." The barkeeper smiled at him. "Comes immediately, my pretty."

When he turned his back to Kai, the young Investigator thought panicly: He flirts with me! What should I do? He did not know how he should behave. After he had got his beer, he bent forward and asked the barkeeper: "What must I do to have a little special fun here?" The barkeeper looked at him with a frown, as if he did not know what Kai was talking about. "What do you mean with this?"

"Well coloured little pills, or other good stuff. Nevertheless, I have seen the people having their fun here", explained Kai. "Sorry, but I work here only at the bar, I keep away from the dealers", meant the barkeeper and wiped the bar nervously. Kai doesn't believed him, however, he just twitched his shoulders and took a gulp of beer. "Where is your boyfriend? Or are you here alone?", the barkeeper suddenly wanted to know.

Kai took one more gulp of beer to maltreat time. "In the toilet", he lied. "Ah", smiled the barkeeper. Kai turned around and let his look pass nervously by the amount of dancing bodies. Meanwhile more and more pairs laying still or completely away on the sofas, laughing hysterically or disappearing somewhere.

Kai could imagine what they where doing. Then he saw Hal who came up to him through the crowd of people .

Kai felt that his sight let his heart hop. The barkeeper whistled appreciatively when he saw the blond. Hal laid an arm around Kai, as if it was natural, sat down beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kai would have almost leaned away, but he put himself together and somehow managed to smile.

"What may I bring you?", asked the barkeeper Hal, smiling. Hals eyes tightened a little and he answered grumpily: "Nothing". The barkeeper twitched his shoulders, easily offended. "Mikoto! Don't be so unfriendly!", Kai admonish his colleague who only twisted his eyes.

"Come along", he whispered to him with a played lascivious grin on his face. Kai found this grin uncanny, but followed Hal apparently joyfully, as he was taken to a dark corner.

  
  


**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter though nothing exiting is happening yet. Please let me know how you liked it. See you next Chapter!**

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3 and there will be some 'action' ;) Enjoy!**

  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


As they reached the corner Kai noticed two young women standing there. One of them had blonde curls and was smiling. The other one had long black hair and pale skin. Both of them had dark circles around their eyes, their skin looked unhealthy and their pupils were dilated. They were obviously junkies.

"Hello, my name is Mizu",the blonde introduced herself and pointed at her friend. "My girlfriend Rina." She turned to Kai and said chuckling:"Your Boyfriend said that you two would like to have a little fun." Kai nodded smiling. Mizu chuckled foolishly again, took her girlfriend by the hand, turned around to the two men and waved them to follow her.

There were two sofas and the four of them sat down, Kai and Hal facing the two women. Hal put an arm around Kais hips casually and pulled him to his side. Kais heart began to race as he felt the warmth of Hal's body and smelled his scent. He smelled like cigarettes and aftershave.

Kai tried to look naturally, as if Hal and he really were a pair. Mizu reached for her handbag and fetched out a small plastic bag with blue pills in it.

She took one pill and laid it on her tongue, but she doesn't swallowed it, she laid her hands on Rinas face and then both women kissed.

Kai turned red as he saw the tongues of both women touching each other. Mizu put the pill on her girlfriends tongue and Rina swallowed it smiling. Then they repeated the procedure but this time the other way around.

Hal watched all this unbent while Kai was embarrassed and wished that he could just run away, but that was not possible if they don't want to fly up.

Mizu and Rina darted a challenging look at them and Kai's face turned even redder and he became nervous. Hal's face looked calm, as he took out the bag with the fake drugs that Mari had made. "You don't mind if I take my own pills this time?"

Mizu and Rina shooked their heads. Hal put the pill on his tongue, whose ingredients were herbals, that cause a little dizzines and extend the pupils like real drugs.

Hal laid his hands on the shoulders of a nervous Kai and kissed him. Kai almost flinched, but he managed to pull himself together.

He felt Hal's tongue nudging ligthly against his lips and he had no choice but to open his mouth. Kai felt as if a lightning had striked his whole body and a warm feeling spreaded inside his stomach. Hal's tongue touched his lightly and passed the pill into his mouth, then he finished the kiss. Kai looked at him with hooded eyes, still Hal's taste on his lips.

He swallowed the pill and blinked rashly. Mizu giggled in amusement, as she saw how embarrassed the young man was. Kai reached out to took another one of Mari's fake drug, but Hal stopped him and gave him the bag with the blue pills instead.

First Kai was confused, but then he understood and put the blue one on his tongue. Hal kissed him and Kai kept the pill in instead of passing it to Hal.

The blond pretended to swallow the pill and Kai took out a handkerchief and pretended to wipe his nose, but he spitted the pill into the handkerchief to pass it to Mari later, so she could analyze it in the laboratory. Mizu and Rina looked very satisfied, he was relieved that they seem to believe their act.

Kai suddenly felt a wave of dizzines and he staggered. "Oh, the pills are starting to work", Rina said cheerfully to Hal, who smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"That was fast. Could you tell me where do you got this little pills?" The blond investigator smiled at them confidently. "They are from Yamato-san. He is the owner of 'Freeway'" "And you are his dealers?" "Yes, and we are not the only ones", Mizu answered. "Yamato only sells drugs personally to 'special' customers." "I would like to meet this Yamato-san, for buisness. Is this possible?", Hal asked.

Rina nodded. "Yes, he always came on Mondays to bring new stuff. We could talk to him so you can meet." "That would be nice of you", Hal said in a flattered voice. Rina and Mizu giggled, the drug also took affect on them.

Kai who wasn't listening at all, because the dizzines was getting worse, staggered again. Hal looked at him worringly, took his arm and helped him stood up. "Exuse us. We will take our leave. It was nice to meet you and thanks for the pills." "Okay, come on monday at 8pm. We will bring you to Yamato-san", Mizu said and waved goodbye.

Hal nodded, supporting Kai, who almost tripped, as they made their way through the people to the mens restroom.

There Hal helped his partner to sit down on one of the toilets. Kai leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping that this would lessen the dizzines, and it helped a bit. "Are you okay? Is it the fake drug?", Hal asked leaning against the closed door of the kabine. "Yes...and the beer that I have drunk before...I feel so dizzy...", Kai wailed babbling.

Hal frowned and murmured: "This is not good. Maybe it was a bad idea to take the drug after drinking alcohol. The alcohol probably intensified the impact of the drug."

Kai nodded slightly, not looking at his partner. First he don't want to open his eyes because of the dizzines and second he was so embarrassed of the things that he and Hal had done during this night, that he couldn't look the blond in the eyes.

  
  


**I hope you liked it! This was so hard to write, I hope it turned out good. Let me know what you think! See you next chapter. :)**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Please enjoy!**

  
  


**Chapter 4**

  
  


Hal took out a cigarette and began smoking. He glanced to Kai wordlessly, took out a tubule and ask Kai to gave him the handkerchief with the pill, so he could put it in the tubule. "We should get out of here. Can you walk?" He walked to the sink, doused his cigarette and returned to Kai, who meanwhile had managed to get up.

He leaned against the wall for support; the room was spinning like crazy and he was feeling sick. Kai took a step and Hal hastily leapt forwards, as his colleague almost fell to the ground, and cought him. "Gosh! This is really annoying! ", Hal muttered, helping Kai to raise, who leaned heavy against the blond, and they left the club.

The fresh nightair helped to clear his head and Kai felt a little bit better. But his legs were just like jelly and the dizziness wouldn't lessen. Hal couldn't watch Kai's pitiful tries to walk forward anymore, and sighed annoyed. The blond bended forward and turned to Kai, grumbling: "Climb on my back, I'll take you piggyback."

Kai blinked confused, his heart was suddenly beating fast, but he did what Hal told him and climbed on the other mans back. Hal groaned because of the smaller mans weight, but he didn't complain.

Kai leaned his head against the shoulder of the blond and closed his eyes; he felt the warmth of Hals body and smelled his scent again. It felt soothingly and made him sleepy.

Immediatly he fell asleep. Hal noticed Kai's now deep breaths and sighed again. At least Kai was feeling better and could get some rest. While he was walking to the car, he thought of this evening.

It had been a success. Although Kai had been nervous and insecured, no one suspected them and Hal was glad that it was over. But then he remembered that they would meet this Yamato-san in two days and his relief vanished. They would have to continue their act and Hal didn't like this thought.

He reached the car, opened the backdoor and laid Kai carefully on the backseat. He looked at his sleeping colleague for a few moments, as he suddenly felt the need to touch Kai's cheek, his hand already reaching for the soft skin, but he hesitated, confused and wondering about himself.

What was wrong with him? Why would he want to touch the cheek of his colleague? He was not gay, they were only playing it! Had some of the drug got into his criculation and was distracting his mind? No, he thought. He felt drawn to his clumsy, absent-minded colleague. But he don't know how Kai was feeling, the brown-haired had winced every time he had touched and kissed him. The blonde turned away sympathetically, sat into the drivers seat and started the car.

They were not driving long, as Hal heard a soft sound. He looked into the driving mirror, and saw that Kai was awake, rubbing his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep...sorry Hal", he muttered bleary and sat up. He leaned his cheek against the cold glass of the window and threw a glance at Hal.

"How are you feeling?", the blond asked. "A bit better, the dizziness is fainter." "That's good." Then both of them were silent for a while, until Kai spoke again: "I'm sorry Hal." "It's no big deal, I'm used to it already", the blond answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No...I mean...that we have to play a gay coulple...and that we have ki...kissed", Kai stuttered blushing intensely. Hal remained silent for a few seconds, but then he replied: "Are you stupid? This is work, we had to do this for the undercover investigation. What are you apologizing for? Idiot!"

"Yeah...you're right. I schouldn't bother about such things", Kai said with a forced laugh. "Besides it wasn't as disgusting as I thought it would be, so I could bear with it. No big deal." Kai was reliefed as he heard Hal's words, and murmured: "I didn't find it so bad either." Hal felt like his heart skipped a beat, at this words, but his face showed none of his joy and relief.

Meanwhile Kai was wondering if Hal really meant what he said, or if he was just trying not to hurt him. But he didn't have the courage to ask. Hal would just laugh at him. They didn't spoke the rest of the ride until they got to the Department of Narcotics Control.

"Are you going with me; to report to Masataka and Kajiyama or are you staying in the car?", Hal asked as they stopped in front of the building. "I don't think it's a good idea to face Chief Kajiyama and Director Masataka in the state that I'm in. I'll wait in the car."

Hal nodded, closed the drivers door and disappeard into the building. Kai sat back and closed his eyes for a moment, but he wasn't so tired anymore that he would fall asleep again. So he waited for Hal's return.

  
  


**I hope you liked it XD. Please drop a review or let me know what you think! See you next chapter! :)**

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

  
  


Director Masataka and Chief Kajiyama were waiting for them. Masataka was a bit surprised as only Hal walked in. "Where's Kai? Did something happened?", he asked worringly.

"No, he's not feeling well. He drank a beer and took Maris fake drug, so he's feeling dizzy und drunk now", Hal explained and rolled his eyes. "I understand. Tell him that the effect of the fake drug will last two hours. I am afraid, that he has to bear with it that long." "What did you guys find out?", Kajiyama asked inpatiently.

Hal took out the tubule with the drug and passed it to the Chief. "Give it to Mari to analyze it. A guy named Yamato is selling this drug. He's also the owner of 'Freeway'" Hal reported.

"And?" "We will meet him on Monday; then we will make the seizure." "Good. Have you the tape recording and the video from the mini-camera?", Masataka asked.

Hal nodded, took off his fake glasses, that had a Mini-camera incorporated, took out the tape recorder and passed it to Kajiyama. The Chief left to watch the recordings.

"So, how did your act as a gay couple went?", Masataka asked, a diabolic smile on his face. Hal threw a annoyed look at him and growled: "It went well, nobody suspected us. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious", Masataka said, but he had a amused sparkle in his eyes, that made Hal feel uneasy.

"I suppose the club was full of junkies?" "Yes, we will have to arrest a lot of people." Kajiyama came back, making a face as if he has swallowed a frog or something.

"What happened? You look as if you have seen a alien", Masataka asked chuckling. "They...they have kissed", Kajiyama stammered.

"Who?", Masataka asked, still amused. "Kai...and Hal." "Oh, but this was expected since they were playing a gay couple." Masataka sounded calmly and absolutely unimpressed.

"What? How can you bee so calm?", Kajiyama shouted. "And why are you so concerned about it? Are you a homophobe?" "No...I...it's just...damn I don't know!", Kajiyama growled frustrated.

"It's okay. No big deal", Hal said calmly and shrugged his shoulders. The chief threw a distrustful look at the blond. First the blond has been upset and yet he said it was no big deal? He should probably keep an eye on them.

"You two should go home now, so you can get a few hours of sleep. We will discuss the seizure tommorow. Good night." "Allright, Good night", Hal dismissed and left the office.

  
  


Kai opened his eyes, as he heard the drivers door opening. Hal sat down on the drivers seat and started the car. "We should go home and get some sleep", Hal said, as he started driving.

"Okay", Kai replied. "Oh, and Masataka said that the effect of the fake drug will last for two more hours, so you have to bear with it." Kai groaned and enclosed his head with his hands. "I'll bring you home, you can't go on your own in this state", the blond said, his tone admitted no contradiction.

"Thank you, Hal", Kai replied quietly, a small smile appeared on his face. "As if I would let you go home alone in this condition, stupid", Hal hummed in a annoyed tone, but he did not look as if it would mind to him.

After a twenty minute ride they reached Kai's appartment. Hal turned around to tell Kai that he should get out of the car, and sighed as he saw that the brunette was fast asleep.

He got out of the car, opened the backdoor, pulled Kai out with some efford onto his back and went the few steps to the front door. The blond pulled out the key from Kai's pocket and opened the door.

He switched the light on, went to the bedroom and laid his partner down on the bed. Hal took off the brunettes clothes and dressed him in his pyjamas. He could not resist to look at the pale, soft skin. The blond swallowed, surpressing the urge to touch the sleeping men. What was wrong with him? It must been the fatigue, causing him to think weird things. Tired he ran his hands over his face, sitting down on the edge of the bed, right next to Kai. It wouldn't hurt to sit here for a few moments and rest a little...just a little...

Hal felt his eyelids becoming heavier, his body practically screaming at him to lay down and sleep. Maybe he could take a quick nap before driving home, so he laid down besides the brunette, closing his eyes and listening to his steady breath and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

  
  


**I hope you liked it! Reviews and comments are welcome! See you next chapter! :)**

  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Kai awoke with a aching head and a bad taste in his mouth. Blinking he lay for a few moments and recalled what happened yesterday night. He still knew that Hal had driven him home and then he have probably fallen asleep, because he was laying in his bed.

As Kai raised up, and waited for his headaches to fade away, he noticed that he wore his pyjamas. His cheeks turned red, as he imagined how Hal changed him and had seen him naked. He winced, as he noticed a sudden movement besides him and almost jumped out of the bed, as he saw Hal, who was sleeping next to him, one hand under his cheek.

He even still wore his glasses, that were lightly askew. What was he doing here? He must have been really tired and fell asleep on his bed and Kai had a bad conscience that Hal had had to look after him the whole night yesterday.

A smile appeared on his face, as he stretched out his hand and gently touched Hal's cheek. The blond murmured something in his sleep, but to Kai's relief didn't woke up. Kai carefully folded back the blanked, left the bed and spreaded it gently over Hal.

He threw one more look at the blond and then went to the kitchen unit to make breakfast and to take a headache pill. He looked at the clock at the wall and sighed, as he saw that he had only slept for five hours.

And they had to go to the Department later. Kai took the headache pill and started to make breakfast. While the Miso-soup was cooking he was wondering why Hal had been so nice to him yesterday.

He thought that the blond would yell at him, or would be cursing Direktor Masataka and Chief Kajiyama or would shout how disguisting the whole homo play was. But he remained untypically calm and wasn't complaining anymore.

Did it had to do something with the kisses? Did Hal  _liked_ it? No, that wasn't it! Kai's face was burning from embarassment and he hastily took the pot from the stove, as he noticed, that the soup was overboiling. Kai let out a small cry of pain as some of the hot liquid landed on his hands. He turned out the stove and held his hands under the cold jet of water. 

Hal awoke with a start as he heard a stifled cry of pain and jumped up from the bed. He was confused for a moment because this was not his home, but then he saw Kai, standing by the sink, holding his hands under the water jet.

The blond was immediately bis his side, asking: "What happened?" "Ah Hal, you're awake...Oh! It's nothing serious; I only burned my hands a little", Kai replied with a awkward laugh. Hal threw a look at the pot of Miso-Soup, sighed and told Kai to show him his hands. The brown-haired did as he was told. Hal was reliefed, as he saw that the skin was only a little bit red and there were no blisters. "Jezz! One cannot even let you out of sight for a few hours!", the blond scolded, but with a track of amusement in his voice. Kai chuckled quietly.

Suddenly Hal looked a bit embarrassed and said: "So I've fallen asleep yesterday. Sorry, I would have gone home, but suddenly I was so tired..." "Hal, you don't need to justify yourself. It's no problem. I feel uneasy that I fell asleep and you had to bring me to bed and change me, and...", Kai stammered the last words, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm used to taking care of you since you are a clumsy airhead, so you don't have to feel bad about it. Besides...your body isn't something you have to be ashamed about", Hal said in a casually tone, but he smirked. Kai looked at him with wide eyes, his heart hammering as he realized Hal's words. "Idiot!", he murmured and went embarassed to the bathroom. Hal looked after him first in bewilderment, but then he grinned wide. Kai had never called him Idiot...

  
  


  
  


**I hope you liked it! >_< Reviews and Comments are always welcome :) See you next Chapter :)**

  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

  
  


Punctually at eight pm on Monday Kai and Hal were standing in front of 'Freeway' again. Kai was feeling uncomfortable, but tried to look calm. Hal switched on the mini-camera that was hidden in his glasses and they entered the club through the back entrace.

Mizu and Rena were already waiting for them, smiling as the two men reached them. "Bring us to that Yamato-guy", Hal said calm. Both women exchanged a nervous look, then Mizu turned back to him and explained nervously: "Yamato-san is a bit...special. He only sells his drugs personally to one person, he don't want to have any witnesses, even if they are the partners of the buyers. They could betray him to the police. He is very distrustful."

Hal managed to keep his face from showing any emotions and replied relaxed: "I understand. So I will meet him alone then." He threw a warning look to Kai, who nodded subtly.

"I go to the bar then and wait for you, baby", he said, slightly blushing as he placed a soft kiss on Hal's cheek. The blond smiled, trying not to look as surprised as he felt.

Mizu giggled at that sight. "I'll join you then, so you won't be so alone", Rina chirped and linked arms with Kai. Hal left with Mizu to a corridor while, Rina and Kai crossed the club and went to the bar.

The same red-haired barkepper as last time greeted them, smiling exspecially at Kai, who's cheeks reddened as the man asked: "Where is that good-looking partner of yours?" "He has some buiseness with Yamato-san", Rina answered, before Kai could do so.

"How can he always left such a little sweetie alone?", the red-head asked with a smirk, that made Kai feel uneasy. He quickly took a gulp of the water that he have ordered, instead of beer (he didn't want to get drunk again) to hide his embarassment and uneasyness.

Rina and the barkepper started a conversation, while Kai was worring if the seizure would turn out successfully. The original plan had been that he and Hal would meet Yamato together, but now they were separated and he started to worry.

_Calm down, Kajiyama is waiting outside, so I just have to contact him and tell him that he should help Hal...,_ Kai thought, as he suddenly felt a heavy wave of dizziness wash over him. His vision got blurry, the room swayed and the voices of Rina and the barkeeper seem to came from wide distance. 

"Hey! What's wrong?", Rina called, as the brunette staggered violantly, and began to slip from the chair. She managed to catch him, before he could hit the ground, but he was too heavy for her.

She turned to the barkeeper and snapped at him: "Help me lay him down on a couch!" Kai saw how the barkeeper left the bar, a sick grin on his face, holding a baseball bat in one hand. He heard Rina scream, her arms released him and he fell to the ground, Rina laid unconcious beside him, blood poured around her head and colored the carpet red.

The last thing that Kai saw before he loosed conciousness, was the barkeeper that looked down on him, with a hungry look, like a wolf that was about to dart at his prey...

  
  


**Cliffhanger! Sorry for that > _< I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter! :) **

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
  


**Chapter 8, this is the longest so far, and please don't hate me for what's happening XD.**

  
  


Kajiyama was sitting in the car, a laptop on his lap, seeing on the monitor how that blonde led Hal through a corridor to a door. She knocked, waited a few moments and then opened the door, waving Hal to follow her.

Kajiyama saw a man sitting at a blankpolished desk. That must be that Yamato-guy he thought. Yamato was wearing a black suit, a golden watch and had black, styled hair.

He was about thirty years old; his grey eyes mustered Hal sharply, as the blond entered the room and sat on the chair in front of him. The women left the room and as she was gone, Yamato asked: "You are this Mikoto, right? You are here for business?" "Indeed", Hal replied confidently, a wolfish grin on his face.

"This blue pills, that Mizu and Rina gave me, are you producing them yourself?" "Of course not, I'm not dirtying my hands with something like that, my people are doing that for me."

"And your people also selling your drugs?" Kajiyama conldn't hear Yamatos response, because he heard a sudden female scream from the radio, that was connected with Kai. "Shit! Kai? Kai! What happened?!" There was no response and Kajiyama cursed.

"We are going in", he said to his two men, who where sitting with him in the car. The two nodded, pulling out their pistoles. The three left the car and entered the club through the backdoor.

Hal tried to maltried time, while he asked himself who the fuck Kai was. What took him so long? Then he decided that it was time to make the seizure, in a second he was on his feet, pulled out his gun and pointed it a Yamato.

Then the door flung open, Kajiyama and one of his men entered the room, also pointing their guns on the drug-boss, while the other colleague handcuffed a protesting Mizu.

"Department of Narcotic Control! I'm arresting you for possession and celling of drugs!", Hal shouted, while Yamato jumped up surprised, cursing loudly. "Shit! You are a Matori?" "Obviously", the blond smirked.

Kajiyama turned to Hal, a worried expression on his face. The smirk vanished from Hal's face. "Hal, Kai is in trouble, I don't know what happened, I heard a women scream, then I lost connection with him!" Hal dashed out of the room the moment Kajiyama has finished his sentence, cursing in his mind.

Where was he? He ran trough the club, searching everywhere for the brunette. As Kai was nowhere to be found, he almost panicked. He went to the bar and his heart almost stopped beating as he saw the blood on the carpet.

He was hoping that it wasn't Kai's. With a growl he realized that the barkeeper was also gone. Then he recognized the stairs behind the bar, that were obviously leading to the basement. Kai, I'm coming! Hold on!, he thought as he went down the stairs.

  
  


Darkness surrounded Kai, as he regained consciousness. With blurry sight he tried to recognize something, but it was too dark. As he moved, he felt cold cement under his body, he was laying outstretched on the ground, his hands strapped with a rope to something.

Kai tried to raise, but the bonds and a dizzy spell stopped him from doing so. He moaned, waiting for the dizziness to lessen.

His hazy mind tried to remember what happened before he lost consciousness. Then the memory hit him. Rina has been laying on the ground, bleeding, a laceration on her head, the barkepper hunched over him, a cruel smile on his face...

Kai struggeled to get free, trying again to raise and succeded this time. The bonds were cutting painfully in his skin and his fingers were numb. He started to panic and whimpered as the door opened suddenly, the light was switched on and dazed the young man.

The barkeeper approached him, the bloody baseball bat still in his hand, a cruel smile on his face. Kai flinched back until his back bumped against a pillar, not letting the man out of his sight.

The redhead looked down on him, leaned the baseball bat against the wall. Suddenly the barkeeper knelt down, grabbed his ankles, his breath hastened, tugged him forward, until his back hit the ground and spreaded his legs.

Kai whimpered helplessly, felt the warm breath that smelled like alcohol on his cheek, as the man grabbed his chin, pulled open his mouth brutally and thrusted his tongue in his mouth. Kai gagged and without thinking he bit the tongue. With a cry of pain the barkeeper retreated, cursing and threw a hatefull glare at Kai. "You'll really, really regret this", the man growled and slapped him so hard, that he was seeing stars.

Suddenly he felt hands on his pants, opening them and pulling them down. Kai tried to move his legs, to free himself somehow, but his limbs felt heavy like plumb. His tormentor just loughed hatefully, ripped apart his shirt, layed his cold hands on the skin of the brunette, who shivered in disgust. Kai screamed as the barkeeper bit him, covering his torso with bitemarks.

The young man winded helplessly to escape the lips, but this only aroused his tormentor. Hal!, Kai thought pleadingly, tears starting to fill his eyes. Please, rescue me! A icecold hand slipped under his underpants and gripped his member roughly, which caused the brunette to scream again in pain.

"Since I first saw you, I dreamed about this", the barkeeper whispered in his ear, his voice hoarse. Kai squinnied his eyes, tried to ram his knee between the legs of the barkeeper, but he failed. His tormentor only laughed, grabbed Kai's ankle, twisted it brutally and sat down on the legs of his victim.

Now robbed of all defences, with his aching body, Kai stopped struggeling, wanting this to be over soon. Hal, I hope you're okay, he thought. "Good boy, resistance is only making it more painfull." The barkeeper pulled down his underpants, enclosed his member, stimulating it little affectionally. Kai realized ashamed, that besides the pain, he felt pleasure running through him and disgusted he tried to divert himself somehow.

He was thinking of Hal, how the blond took him piggyback, how they exchanged kisses, thought of the feeling of this soft lips... His eyes widened in shock as his ankles were grabbed, his legs lifted and put on the shoulders of the men in front of him. He felt a hot, hard member pressing against his skin and he started to sob. This was the end....

  
  


**Cliffhanger, again. Sorry! Reviews and comments are always welcome. See you next chapter! :)**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  
  


**Chapter 9; enjoy! :)**

  
  


Shaking of fear and sobbing Kai was waiting for the thrust that would take his virginity, as suddenly the door flung open and crashed against the wall.

His tormentor flinched surprised, a click resonated, then a icecold voice: "Take your dirty hands off of him or I'll blow a hole in your sick head." A overwhelming feeling of relief went through Kai, as he recognized Hal's voice and he was so glad, that he wanted to cry even more.

Hal came near the barkeeper, who hasn't moved, since the blonde came in. Unrestrained rage went through him, he gritted his teeth and struggled for composure.

The barkeeper suddenly bent his head and licked Kai's member, which caused Kai to whimper and let Hal snap. He shoot, the bullet hit the right leg of the barkeeper, causing the men to let go of his victim and grabbing his injured leg, screaming in pain. Kai's legs slid off of the barkeeper's shoulders and his lower half hit the ground.

Hal looked down uneffected on the cursing man, his pistol still directed at him and growled warningly: "Touch him again and I'll shoot your other leg too." The barkeeper cursed again, his eyes pierced the blonde with hatefull glares.

Loud footsteps rumbled down the stairs; Kajiyama and a police officer appeared shortly after. The police officer handcuffed the injured man and brought him out of the room, while Kajiyama took in the scene, saw the sobbing, naked Kai and swore loudly.

"That bastard!" He averted his look and said in Hal's direction: "The ambulance should arrive every minute. Take care of him, I'll settle things upstairs." Hal nodded grimly, waited until the older man was gone and kneed besides Kai, who was laying on the ground, shaking, his hands tied to a pillar.

His wrists were reddened, also his right cheek and bite wounds were spreaded across his torso. He saw the tattered shirt and the exposed lower region and gritted his teeth even harder.

If he could, he would run upstairs and cut off the balls of that bastard. Hal took out a pocketknife, murmured soothing words to calm the brunette and began to cut the ropes. As he finally managed to free Kai's hands, he helped him to raise.

The brunette moaned as his muscles protested and swayed, as swindle took over him. Hal put his jacket on his partners shoulders to cover his nakedness, helped him to put back on his underwear and trousers and supported him and then he wrapped his arms around Kai and pressed him firmly to his chest.

Hal's scent, the warmth of his body and his soothing voice caused him to cry uncontrollaby of relief and he buried his face at his chest, his fingers clenching Hal's Shirt. The blonde stroked the soft, brown hair of the crying man, who was calling his name again and again.

"It's alright, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore", Hal said softly, as the sounds of sirens could be heard. Hal released Kai gently and said: "The ambulance is here." Kai nodded snifflin, his shaking had decreased. They heard footsteps on the stairs and two paramedics appeared carrying a stretcher.

They approached Kai, laid him carefully on the stretcher and carried him upstairs. Hal followed them to one of the three ambulances that stood before the club. In one of them Rina was laying, still unconscious, a thick bandage around her head. In the third one a paramedic was bandaging the leg of the barkeeper. There were also two police cars.

A police officer appeared, pushing a handcuffed struggeling and cursing Yamato towards one of the police cars. One of the paramedics who was taking care of Kai asked Hal what had happened and the blonde told them what he knew, as a scream resonated.

A violently struggeling Mizu was yelling as a police officer was marching her off to a patrol car. "Rina! Rina! Let go! Let me to her, you bastard!", she screamed hysterically. The police officer don't batt an eye and assured her that Rina was in good hands and that she should calm down.

Hal was watching how the blonde was marched, as she turned around, as if she knew that he was watching her and threw a hatefull look at him before she entered the police car.

The paramedics that were taking care of Kai were now ready to go and asked Hal politely but determinately to leave the ambulance. Kai grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." Hal undamped his arm from Kai's grip, but responded soothingly: "Don't worry; I'll come to the hospital soon." The brunette nodded, relaxed a bit and closed his eyes exhausted.

Hal exited the ambulence and all three of them pulled away also the two police cars. Kajiyama was making a telephone call, as Hal approached him. He waited impatiently for the call to end. Finally the black-haired hung up and turned to the blond. "I've reported to Masataka what happened, you don't have to go to the Department." Hal nodded and lighted a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"I've spoken to one of the police officers, that Yamato will be presented to the committing magistrate tomorrow, just like his accomplices and that barkeeper. Apparently this barkeeper knocked that Rina down and hid her, took the unconscious Kai to the basement and tried to rape him. She and her girlfriend will also be presented to the court. Shall we go to the hospital?" Hal nodded with a grim face and the two and Kajiyamas men entered the car and drove to the hospital.

  
  


**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome and thanks for reading this! See you next chapter. :)**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow it's already the 10th chapter, I've never thought that this fanfiction would turn out this long. Please enjoy :)**

  
  


**Chapter 10**

  
  


After one hour they've arrived at the hospital and asked for Kai. The nurse at the reception told them that he was still treatened and asked them to sit down and wait. Hal and Kajiyama did what they were told. Hal wanted to smoke another cigarette, but as he saw the no-smoking rule, he sighed and stopped doing so. After half an hour a physician appeared and approached them.

"Are you the colleagues of Eto-san?" "Chief and colleague. How is he?", Kajiyama responded and crossed his arms observantingly. "According to circumstances he is doing well. The shock has resolved, we've treated his wounds and caused a blood test; according to his condition he has been druged with an anesthetic. He has also said that he was almost raped?"

Hal nodded at the question of the doctor with an expressionless face. "He needs rest but more importantly he needs mental care, because he suffered a trauma. We will keep him one night, he should be released tomorrow. You can visit him, he's in room 506, but he is sleeping right now, so please don't disturb him."

"Thank you doctor", Kajiyama said. "You're welcome." The doctor gave them an encouraging smile, they said goodbye to the doctor and then searched for Kai's room. The two men entered the room quietly. Kai was laying on the hospital bed, sleeping deeply, connected to an Infusion. He was pale, his wrists were taped. Hal could imagine how the injuries that were not visible now looked and a small grimace appeared on his face.

He and Kajiyama approached the bed; Hal sat down at one of the chairs, while Kajiyama remained standing. Silently the two were looking at the sleeping brunette, until Kajiyama broke the silence, his voice cautious.

"I've never thought that something like this would happen to Kai." "With his innocent and trustworthy nature? And he's also not...unattractive." The older men threw him a sharp look. "Not unattractive...for you?" "And if it was so?", the blond hissed moodily, not looking at the black-haired man.

Kajiyama laughed out, but stopped as he remembered the sleeping Kai. "You and Kai? I can't imagine that. The poor boy, you always shout at him and call him useless", the Chief mocked amused. "Shut up, that's none of your buiseness!" The thought of him and Kai as lovers let his heart beat faster but also made him feel a bit uneasy...

  
  


After a while Kajiyama left the hospital to return to the department, while Hal stayed at Kai's side. It was not long after Kajiyama had left, that Kai began to wake up. His eyelids lifted, a quiet, sleepy, mumble sounded and he opened his eyes. He seemed disoriented for a moment, but then he realized that he was in the hospital and Hal was by his side. The brunette looked at him, with this veiled, sleepy, brown eyes and Hal suddenly thought that he looked just adorable.

"Hello, sleepyhead", Hal greeted him with a smirk. Suddenly the brunette sat up and hugged the surprised blond tightly. Kai's body began to tremble and he started to sob. Hal's heart contracted, he laid his arms warily around the brown-haired and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You saved me! Hal...I was so scared... ", Kai whimpered, his voice shaking. "Of course I've saved you. I always will, regardless in which trouble you'll get. " Slowly Kai started to relax in Hal's warm embrace, his whimpers and sobs hushed, the trembling vanished. Even after Kai stopped crying Hal still hold him tight, not willing to let go and Kai also seemed very comfortable with the embrace.

"What exactly happened yesterday? ", Hal asked carefully, still rubbing the brunettes back and waited for his reaction. Kai stiffed for a moment, but then his muscles relaxed again and he began to speek, his voice silent. "I was at the bar with Rina and drank a water. Then suddenly I felt dizzy and sick. Rina tried to help me, but then the barkeeper knocked her down with a baseball bat and I lost consciousness. I woke up in the basement, my hands tied and the barkeeper...tried to rape me... "

The brunette slowly freed himself from the embrace,an expression of disgust and terror appeared on his face and Hal could feel like the fury on the barkeeper climbed up in him again. He had to pull himself together not to curse rudely. He laid a hand on Kai's hand, feeling a strong will to protect the brunette.

Without thinking he bend forward, his hand palming Kai's cheek, and his lips brushed gently against the brunette's. Kai winced. Hal cursed to himself, calling himself an insesitive idiot and wanted to retreat, as Kai raised a hand, laid it on the blond's backhead and pulled him close until their lips connected.

Hal was so surprised that he didn't move for a moment, but then his tongue gently asked for admittance. Kai's lips opened, letting Hal enter his mouth. The brunette sighed lightly, enjoying the taste of the blond.

A feeling of happiness flowed through both of them, their kiss became more passionately, Kai buried his fingers in Hal's silky hair, while the blond caressed his cheek tenderly. They disrupted the kiss because they were running out of air.

They looked each other in the eyes; soft brown ones into honey brown ones. Kai's cheeks reddened and he directed his look at their interwined fingers, turning even redder. Hal couldn't help himself but to grin and he placed a soft kiss at the forehead of the embarassed brunette.

Hal was glad that Kai hasn't refused him. He must admit that his feelings for his partner had changed since they had played a gay couple. He knew Kai for years now; they knew each other since they were kids, but he only realized his feelings recently.

The brunette had slowly stealed into his heart, had broke down the defensive walls he had built around his heart since his mother had died. Hal felt an even stronger want to protect Kai, who had become the most important person in his life, that he musn't lose.

He still blamed himself for yesterdays events. Kai had an icredible talent to bring himself in risky situations and Hal almost always had to rescue him. It had become a habit but it only showed how much he cared for the brunette.

"Hal...", Kai said quietly, tender affection and desire in his voice, that surprised Hal, but also woke his own desire. Years ago the blond had sworn to himself not to have close relationships or friendships with others because he couldn't bear the pain of loosing them, like his mother. Hal was craving for affection, for the nearness of a person and Kai was giving him a feeling of approval and securety, that he hasn't felt for a long time.

"Kai...if I only haven't left you alone yesterday then this would have never ha..." "Hal! What are you talking about? It isn't your fault, how could you suspect that this barkeeper would do such a thing?", Kai disagreed vehemently. "He was constantly looking at you and flirting with you. Of course I should have suspect him." "Hal it's no use to blame yourself. What's done, is done."

"How can you be so calm? Aren't you angry at that barkeeper for what he'd tried to do to you?" Hal shook his head in disbelief. "What is the use in being angry?", Kai asked shrugging his shoulders. Hal sighed resignedly, seriously, sometimes the brunette was to kind for his own good!

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and Comments are always welcome! See you next chapter :)**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11; enjoy! :)**

  
  


The next day Kai was released from the hospital and Hal was glad to see him back at work, cheerful as always, though the blond was sure that he was only playing it. The brunette was to sensitive; he couldn't been feeling alright since he was nearly raped yesterday.

As he had entered the bureau this morning Masataka asked him for a talk. Hal knew what the Director wanted to talk about. Masataka was not happy as he heard a full report of yesterdays events and had watched the recordings of the minicamera and had listened to the record of the tape.

He had also thrown a blaming look at Hal as he heard that he shot the barkeeper in the leg. "You should have reacted differently" Hal gritted his teeth to stay calm and responded: "I know, but I couldn't stand this bastard touching Kai and besides he had provoked me"

"Hal I know this was a difficult situation for you, but we aren't allowed to get carried away by our emotions, right Kajiyama?" The black-haired only uttered an offended "Tsk!" which made Masataka smirk, but he soon become serious again, a grim expression on his face. "Hal, take care of Kai" "Aren't I'm already doing so for years?", the blonde muttered. Masataka had smiled then and had released him back to work.

Kajiyama and Masataka remained silent for a few moments, until Kajiyama broke the silence. "This sure strained both of them" His colleague and friend nodded at his words. "Indeed and their feelings for each other doesn't make it easier for them", Masataka sighed. "I feel pity for them. They have experienced a lot of bad things in their life already. I hope they'll become happy with each other", Kajiyama said, pulling out his mobile phone and started dialing. "Who do you calling?", Masataka asked curiously. "My wife. I'm feeling like telling her that I really love her" Masataka chuckled.

Hal was keeping an eye on Kai the whole day. In the afternoon Masataka told them to go on an observation. The two investigators prepared everything necessary and they got on their way. "God, how many observations we did over the years? We should get extra payment for this!", Hal grunted modily as they were sitting in the car, observing the house they were supposed to. "There's nothing we can do" "Yes, but sitting still for hours isn't exactly the kind of work I like to do", the blonde responded. His bad mood wouldn't go away. Kai sighed and said nothing, cause it was useless to talk to Hal when he was in this mood.

  
  


Meanwhile it was late evening, but the suspect still hasn't shown yet. Hal cursed for the umpteenth time already, but was still watching the street and the house waryli. He listened to Kai's steady breaths who was sleeping on the backseat. In two hours he would wake the brunette, so he also could get some sleep.

Why wasn't the suspect showin up? Was it a false alarm? Time passed by and still nothing happened. Hal yawned and drank his third cup of coffee. A sudden noise caused him to wince. As he looked in the driving mirror, he saw that Kai's face was twisted, his eyes squinched. The noise resounded again; Hal realized that it was a whimper. His heart contracted, and he turned around fully. "No...no...please stop", Kai suddenly whimpered louder, curling himself up, shaking. "Hal...please rescue me..." A sob shook the body of the brunette, tears begann running down his face.

Hal couldn't stand this any longer, he bend forwards and shooked Kai by his shoulder to wake him. The sobbing and whimpering hushed, the brunette's body jerked violently and he awoke suddenly. "Hal...", Kai murmured with a muffled voice, looked for a moment into Hal's worried face and then began crying.

Hal opened the drivers door, sat besides the shaking brunette and was holding him tight. "Quiet...I'm here, he can't harm you anymore...shh", the blonde whispered softly, while stroking Kai's hair tenderly. Kai clenched onto Hal's shirt, resting his face at his warm chest. Slowly he calmed down, the nightmare almost forgotten, as Hal's warmth and quiet voice soothed him and made him feel save. Even as he has stopped crying Hal was still holding him, still stroking his hair. "Hal...I'm okay now, so you can let go", Kai murmured tiredly, he was crying a lot recently.

The blonde sighed, loosened his grip, but left his hands on Kai's shoulders. He raised his hands to the brunette's face, holding it gently and kissed him softly. Kai opened his mouth and moaned as Hal's tongue danced with his passionately. They finished the kiss, a little out of breath and Hal wiped away the last tears from his partners face, a small smile on his face. "Are you really okay now?" "It was just a nightmare...although it felt very realistic." "Are you having nightmares every night?", Hal asked frowning. "Not every night...I'm having nightmares since I was a child, so I am used to it" "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"I don't wanted to bug you..." "Kai, how long we're knowing each other? You're not bugging me at all!" "O...okay" Kai was a little bit wondering about Hal's words, but he was glad at the same time. He pulled Hal close and kissed him. The blond kissed him back, equally passionately, their kiss became hungrier, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Their arousal grew, and as they finally let go of each other, gasping for breath, passion was burning in their eyes, as they looked at each other.

"H...Hal...I...I love you!" Time seemed to stood still as the words were lingering heavy in the air. Hal's eyes widened surprised. But then his honey-brown eyes gleamed warmly, a smile spreaded across his face, a lovingly, happy, hearty smile, that Kai has never seen before. "I love you to, my anarchist", the blonde responded with an amused chuckle. Kai was reliefed, because he had feared that Hal would reject him. His heart was overflowing with happiness.

"I'm really happy right now", Kai said, his voice shaking slightly of joy. "I'm happy too...but Kai I'm not used to relationships anymore...so you maybe have to be patient with me..."  _He's sweet when he's nervous,_ the brunette thought. "You haven't managed to scare me away all this years, so this won't happen, regardless how hard you'll try. I can be really stubborn, you know?", he said in a teasing tone. "Really? You don't know how persistent I can be", Hal whispered with a throaty voice, his finger slowly drove down Kai's throat, to his chest, where his hand slipped under the brunette's t-shirt, touching his skin. Kai shivered and got goosebumps, this fingers letting his skin burning, and his heart racing. 

He had to swallow. "H...Hal..." Kai half moaned, half sighed the words and closed his eyes. He heard Hal's lightly quickened breath and his arousal became stronger. Suddenly he felt Hal's warm breath on his neck, whose lips were drawing closer...

  
  


**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and Comments are always welcome! See you next chapter :)**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :) This chapter has sexuell content, so if you don't like this, please skip this chapter, others enjoy ;) I've never wrote such a thing so I'm not sure if it's good but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

  
  


**Chapter 12**

A high-pitched ringing sliced through the air, causing the two men to separate quickly. Cursing Hal took his handy from the passenger seat, picked up and had to hold the phone away from his ear because Kajiyama was shouting angrily at him: "Why the devil you two aren't answering? What's happening? What are you two doing the whole time?!" Kai was looking guiltily while Hal was just irritated.

"This guy hasn't shown the whole time, no one entered or left the house and even if we have missed something, the camera we've installed has recorded it", the blonde responded, dead steady and unimpressed by the older man's shouting.

"That's no excuse for your inattention" "Yes, yes...we're sorry. We'll be carefull" "I think it was a false alarm, but to be sure we will sent two other investigators to observe the house tomorrow. You two can go home"

"Oh?, how tolerant of you", Hal mocked. "It's better if you two could do...that distracting thing you were doing at home, and not at work", Kajiyama said teasing and grinning knowingly. Hal was lost for words, while Kai was turning red, terribly embarrassed.

"Masataka tolerates your relationship as long as it doesn't effect your work. So be more carefull in the future" "Ye...Yes! We will, promise!", Kai shouted hastily. "Good. Bye" Kajiyama hang up. Hal threw his mobile phone back on the passangers seat, smiled at Kai suggestively and whispered seductively: "Let's continue what Kajiyama interrupted"

The brunette could only nod. He had often seen how Hal had used his charme and good looks especially at females but he had never had this experience on his own. His heart leapt into his throat, a pleasant shudder crawled down his spine and he couldn't refuse Hal's request.

That's how the women and sometimes men must feel when Hal twisted them around his finger. Hal sat back on the drivers seat and started the car, asking Kai: "Shall we go to your place?" The brunette nodded suddenly very exited.

The nearer they were to his apartment, the more nervous Kai became. His hands were sweaty, he fumbled anxiously at the clove he was always wearing on his right hand. Hal had to suppress a grin as he saw his partner so nervous but said nothing. Finally they've reached the apartment.

Kai swallowed as Hal left the car and followed him to the front door of the apartment. The arousal that had abated thanks to Kajiyamas interruption rose in him again and he felt his body respond. He struggled to keep his breath steady and closed the front door with slightly shaking hands.

They had barely entered the living room as Hal attracted Kai to him and into a hungry kiss. First Kai was taken by surprise but then he kissed the blonde back with the same passion. They stumbled into the bedroom, Hal pushed the brunette carefully onto the bed, pausing the kiss only for a moment. He bended over Kai, his eyes full with desire and pulled his t-shirt over his head. The brunette shuddered ligthly as Hal's finger brushed against his skin.

As the brunettes torso was exposed , the blonde was delighting in the sight of soft, pale skin and that slender body under him. He couldn't resist, he placed a delicate kiss on Kai's collarbone, which caused the brunette to sigh quietly.

Hal became grittier kissed down Kai's throat, feeling the hastened pulse under his lips and the small shivers of his beloved. As he reached the chest, he paused for a moment. Kai's breath was coming in light, quiet pants but hastened as Hal's mouth enclosed his nipple. "Ha...Hal wha-", he began but gasped as the blonde licked his nipple, and went over it teasingly with his teeth. As the brunette winced Hal couldn't resist and bit into the tender bud, which caused Kai to groan loudly; the sound let the blonds arousal rise. Kai was looking up at him, his eyes overcasted with lust, a light expression of reproach on his face.

"N...no teasing", he moaned. Hal grinned, then became serious again, as he began to spread kisses all over Kai's body until he reached the waistband of the brunettes trousers. He stopped, liftet his head and asked with a hoarse voice: "May I?" Kai gave his agreement nodding, though he was shaking slightly. Everything was okay, Hal would never hurt him...

As Hal undid his trousers and slided them slowly down his legs, the memory of the almost rape flashed into his mind and he couldn't surpress a whimper. Hal stopped his movements imadiately, stretched out his hand, laid it softly on his beloved's cheek and stroked it lovingly.

Kai opened his firmly closed eyes and looked into Hal's honeybrown eyes, that were looking at him lovingly, calming, softly. "It's alright, I won't do anything that you don't want" Kai nodded, reasured, tears swimming in his eyes.

He palmed the hand on his cheek and wispered: "I'm okay now...please continue" Hal hesitated for a moment, but as Kai took his other hand and laid it on his crotch, were he could feel a bulge, he stroked it slowly. Kai groaned loudly, his hips raised against the carressing hand, wanting more.

Hal slided under the fabric, a shudder of exitement ran through him as he felt the hot, bare skin. Kai had closed his eyes, his hands clawed into the bed sheet, his breath coming panting every time Hal's hand stroked him. He felt embarassed and couldn't look at the blonde.

Hal seemed to feel his embarassment, because he mumbled soothingly: "You don't have to be embarassed. Let me hear your voice" Kai hadn't time to answer, because Hal compassed his member and started to move his hand back and forth. The sensation that flooded him was overwhelming and let him almost loose his mind.

Moaning and panting and calling Hal's name again and again Kai writhing from lust and pleasure on the bed. Hal accelerated the pace of his hand, his own arousal was growing with every sound Kai was making. He freed Kai's member from his underwear and went over the top with his thumb. The brunette trembled, his hips shot upwards automatically and Hal liked that sight.

Hal had a idea how he could increase the pleasure of his lover; he took Kai's twitching member into his mouth and sucked lightly. "Hal!", Kai shouted, his voice almost high-pitched and clutched his hands into Hal's hair, which was a bit painfull for him, but continued.

After he had customized to the unfamiliar feeling of having a member in his mouth, he followed his intuition and drove his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty taste of the precum. He almost choked, as Kai's hips shot forwards with a jerk and coughed a little. Kai based startled on his ellbows. "I'm sorry, Hal", he panted apalogetically, with glowing cheeks.

The blonde raised his hand, pushed his lover back on the matress and stroked over one of his knees, to show him that everything was okay. To punish the brunette a little he scraped delicately over his member with his teeth which let Kai scream. "Hal...Hal...I can't take it any longer", Kai moaned, his hands grasping Hal's Hair with painfull strength again. The blonde liftet his head, delighting the sight before his eyes: Kai laying with closed eyes, breathing heavily, with red cheeks, beads of sweat on his forhead and his body trembling from lust.

Hal smiled, satisfied with his achievement and decided to release the brunette already. He let Kai's member slide in and slide out from his mouth, stroking the inside of one thigh. The brunette's breath became faster and faster, his loud moans showing the pleasure he was feeling. As Hal's tongue was indulging his member, he spurted with a hoarse scream into Hal's mouth, who swallowed the sperm, a bit surprised. He released the member, panting lightly, with a salty taste on his tongue.

He looked at Kai, who was panting, one arm covering his eyes. Hal raised, gripped the arm softly and pulled it away. He startled, as he saw the tears shimmering in his lover's eyes and he asked worried: "Are you okay? Please don't cry, I didn't mean to..." "No...no, I'm alright...it was just so...incredible", Kai explained and smiled to sooth him. "Don't scare me like that!", Hal said sighing. "Sorry" Kai gave him a loopsided smile and Hal have to smile too.

**I hope you enjoyed :) I wanted to say that we are reaching the end of this fanfiction, there will be two or three more chapters. I'm kind of sad, that this fanfiction is going to end...Anyway please review and comment if you like and see you next chapter! :)**

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, This chapter has also sexuell content, so if you don't like this, please skip this chapter as well, others enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 13**

  
  


Hal was watching Kai longingly, he would love to continue, to ease this throbbing arousal of his member, but he wasn't sure if it was to much for Kai right now. Kai watched as Hal took off his pants, moaning quietly as the fabric brushed against his member. The brunette sat up, stretched out one hand and laid it on Hal's crotch, looking at him shyly, askingly. Hal suppressed a moan, rubbing his erection against the brunette's hand and waited for his reaction.

Kai swallowed, slided his hand into the blonds boxers and encircled his member with his warm hand. Hal's head fell foward, he panted and clutched the bedsheet. "Hal...I want you...inside of me...please" "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you", the blonde managed to say, his voice strained. "I'm really sure. I trust you entirely, you wouldn't hurt me on purpose", the brunette looked at him with longing eyes, bend forward and kissed the surprised blond passionately.

Hal needn't another confirmation, he returned the kiss, pushing Kai on his back, who continued to stroke his member. The blond almost bit Kai's tongue, as pure pleasure ran through him and he broke the kiss, catching his breath. Kai increased his pace, while his other hand unbottoned his lover's shirt and caressed the bare skin. He could feel Hal's fast hearbeat and he savoured the feeling of bare skin under his fingers.

Hal shivered and panted, feeling his climax nearing. A strong stroke of Kai's hand and he came violently, spurting onto the bedsheets. Kai smiled a bit proudly, and placed a lightly kiss on Hal's nose. The blond was still recovering from his climax, but he gave his beloved a smile and began kissing over his body.

Small sighs of pleasure esaped Kai's mouth and he closed his eyes. Hal licked over one nipple, took it in his mouth, while his hands were caressing the brunette's body. As he reached Kai's lower region, he stopped for a moment. "Kai, do you have vaseline?" First the brunette looked at him confused, but then he get it and murmured blushing: "In the bathroom" Hal stood up, crossed the room, totaly unashamed of his nakedness and went to the bathroom.

Kai was following him with his eyes, looking at his lover's slender, good-looking body. The thought of what Hal was gonna doing in a few moments let his face burn from embarassment, but also aroused him. He was feeling exitement mixed with fear and he became nervous, as Hal returned with the vaseline.

The blond put the tube on the night table, returned to the bed. Not wasting another minute he brushed his lips against his lover's cheek, moving to his ear, nibbled and licked at the earlobe. Kai shuddered, breathed a sigh and pulled Hal closer to him, so their naked chests were touching.

Hal's hair was tickling him as the blond moved his lips over the brunettes body, kissed his chest, his stomach. He liked over his lover's member. Kai trembled sligthly, letting out a moan, that turned into heavy breathing as Hal also licked the inside of his right thigh. Kai's hand started stroking Hal's back, his fingers digging in softly, every time the blonds tongue touched his skin. 

Kai shrieked, gasped loudly at the feeling of a finger massaging his entrace. Hal stopped for a moment although he was almost bursting from longing and asked chuckling: "Sorry if I scared you. Shall I stop?"

Kai shot a trifle annoyed look at him, protesting: "Stop laughing!...and stop teasing me, come on already!" Hal found it sweet when Kai was angry, but he stopped chuckling and turned serious again. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you. Don't be afraid, I'll be gentle, okay?" Kissing Kai tenderly he took the vaselina tube, slathered his fingers with it, and then slowly slided one finger in.

Overwhelmed from the sensation that was running through him, the brunette could do nothing but whimper and squirm, feeling Hal's finger widen him. Hal added another finger tentat ively, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth, muffling his cry of pleasure. 

Their chests collided, as Kai arched his back, whimpering as Hal touched his sweet spot. Kai's reaction send a pleasant shudder down Hal's spine, he felt the painful throbbing of his member that literally screamed for release. But he forced himself to patience because he didn't want to hurt Kai and kept preparing him carefully.

Kai couldn't wait anymore. "Hal...come on!", the brunette shouted frustrated, lifting his hips and rubbing invitingly against the blonds abdomen, Hal responded with a sharp intake of breath, almost coming from only this. He retrieved his fingers, spreaded Kai's thighs, positioned himself, lifting the brunette's hips ligthly to have better access.

Kai was shaking slightly from expectation and a little bit fear, his eyes closed. Hal waited a moment, taking in the sight of his lover, before he slowly began to enter. He stopped immediately as Kai hissed and his fingers grasped into his back. "Are you okay?", the blonde asked worried with a strained voice. Kai nodded, trying to relax. "If it hurts to much I'll stop, so don't push yourself", Hal said calming, his voice soft.

"You can continue" Hal continued slowly and finally he managed to enter fully. He waited a moment, accustoming to the feeling of the warmth embracing his member, then he began moving slowly. Kai gasped, laid his arms around Hal and pulled him close, biting the blonds ear softly. Hal groaned, shivering and quickened his pace, causing Kai to cry out from ecstasy and calling his name. "Hal! Haru..."

  
  


A pleasent feeling spreaded inside the blonds hearts, as he heard his lover calling his name and he slowly started to thrust into the brunette, almost overwhelmed by the ectasy that ran through him and he could tell from the sounds Kai was making that he was feeling it too.

He quickened his pace and stroked his lovers member, causing the brunette to cry out from pleasure and dig his nails into his skin. Kai couldn't think anymore, his brain filled only with pleasure and Hal's presence, his scent, his warm skin under his fingers.

"I love you" Hal's sudden words sent a comfortable shiver down his spine, and he responded full of love and passion: "I love you too" He could see Hal's smile and the warm shimmer in his eyes. He moved his hips approaching the blonds thrusts and he felt his climax nearing. A few thrusts later Kai reached his climax calling Hal's name and the blonde followed him shortly after with a loud moan.

Panting Hal slumped down, based on his ellbows to not crush Kai under his weight and stroked the head of his beloved tenderly, his head resting on his chest. Tired he listened to the brunettes heartbeat and heavy panting. Kai laid with closed eyes, enjoying Hal's presence and the aftermath of his climax.

Tiredness and a feeling of warm satisfaction washed over him. "We should clean ourselfes up", Hal muttered, liftet sluggishly, retreated from Kai and walked to the bathroom. Kai sighed regretful as Hal was gone, his bottom and hips hurting slightly, but that was unimportant. He was happy and a smile spreaded across him face.

"You look happy. Maybe I should continue" Hal said playfully as he returned and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding a washcloth. "I am happy because you're making me happy"

Hal looked into the soft, brown eyes of his beloved, that were sparkling with joy. "I'm glad for meeting you", the blond suddenly confessed with a serious expression on his face. Kai beamed and hugged him fiercly.

Hal smirked and returned the hug. "We should really clean ourselfes and then went to sleep" After they had cleaned themselfes, the two laid down, Kai beding his head on Hal's shoulder. The blond laid an arm around his lover's body enjoying his proximity and listening to the soft breaths of the brunette who already has fallen asleep. It was not long until Hal driftet into a deep, pleasent slumber.

  
  


**Puh, this chapter is really long :) I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be the last one of this fanfiction. Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction, it makes me really happy! Leave a review if you like. See you next chapter :)**

  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter, sniff :( Please enjoy! :)**

  
  


**Chapter 14**

This night Kai hadn't any nightmares and could sleep through, which he hasn't since the almost-rape. Even his aching body could not spoil his good mood, as he was preparing breakfast the next morning.

Hal had went home to pack some stuff, they would went to work together after he returned. Just as he had finished the doorbell rang. Hal. Kai opened the door, smiling as the blond entered, a bag in his hand, and greeted him cheerfully.

Hal smiled too, ruffled the brunette's hair, whose cheeks turned red. Hal watched with remorse how Kai was limping back to the kitchen and asked worriedly: "Is your body ok?" "Oh...yes it hurts a little but it isn't bad" Kai returned and started setting the table.

As Hal was still looking at him apologetically, he frowned. "Hal, it's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it. So please stop looking at me with this worried expression and help me set the table!" With a relieved grin Hal did as he was told and placed a kiss on Kai's head. They sat down and had breakfast together.

Kajiyama immediately noticed the good mood of the two investigators. Especially Hal's good mood was very unusual. As he also noticed Kai's slight limping he could imagine what was the cause of it and grinned, lightly embarrassed. 

If the two have get together earlier they would have been saved remain from Hal's grumpiness this past years. The relationship with Kai was having a good effect on the blond. "So, you two are a couple officially?", the Chief asked smirking. He quickly got out of the way of the folder Hal threw at him and noticed Kai's reddened cheeks.

Hal threw one of his deadliest looks at him. At this moment Director Masataka entered the room, looked at the smirking Kajiyama, a angry Hal and a red Kai and saw the folder lying on the ground. A wide smile appeared on Masatakas face as he said: "So you two told Kajiyama about your relationship?"

The two stared wide eyed at the Director. "You knew it all the time?!" "Of course. I'm not blind, I'm not that old yet my dear Hal" Kai turned even redder, while Hal only shook his head in disbelieve. "Than playing a gay couple has been useful", Masataka then said casually with a complaced smile.

"WHAAAT?! You forced us to play a gay couple on purpose?!", Hal snarled exasperated. Kajiyamas jaw dropped. "You've done that intentionally?", he asked his friend unbelievingly. "Yes, I just wanted to help the two along" Masataka seemed very pleased with himself. "I just can't believe it...", Hal started his rant, but was interrupted by Kai, who bowed deeply in the direction of the Director. 

"Thank you very much for helping us realising our feelings for each other!", the brunette said effusively. "You're welcome Kai. But I'm still blaming myself for what happened to you while the investigation." "But that's not your fault! Besides, Hal saved me; I can always count on him"

Masataka chuckled as Hal became embarrassed by Kai's words and slapped the brunette playfully on the back of his head. "You two should went to work now" After the two investigators had went to their workplaces, Kajiyama threw a resigned but also admiring look at his friend.

"Sometimes you're creepy with all your intrigues" "That wasn't a intrigue, I just wanted to help the two of them" "It worked out well", Kajiyama mumbled. "Sometimes you must force people to their luck"

  
  


**The end**

**So that was it, a bit short, I hope the end isn't too lame :) I hope you liked this fanfiction! See you again!**

  
  


 


End file.
